1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory test system, for example, a main board for a memory mounting test and a memory mounting test system having the main board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test for a semiconductor device may be performed by connecting the semiconductor device to an automatic test equipment (ATE), applying a predetermined signal pattern to the semiconductor device, and analyzing output signals of the semiconductor device. As capacity and operating speed of a semiconductor device increase, the cost for testing the semiconductor device also increases. Because the test is not performed under a real usage condition but, rather, is performed under a particular designed test condition, an accurate test for the semiconductor device is relatively difficult.
To perform a mounting test for a memory module under a real usage condition, the memory module may be tested while it is mounted on a main board or a mother board. In the mounting test for a memory module, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) module used in a personal computer may be mounted on the main board, and a test program designed with consideration of a real operating condition may be performed. When the personal computer operates normally, it may be determined that the memory module has not failed. On the other hand, when the personal computer operates abnormally, it may be determined that the memory module has failed. However, such a mounting test for a memory module of relatively high capacity in a system level requires increased time and costs.